White Lies
by captainsharon
Summary: Episode Tag for White Lies Pt.1 (5x11)


**White Lies**

* * *

Sharon looked around the courtroom for a few minutes. The sound of the gunshots still ringing in her ears. She repeatedly recalled every minute and every second of what had happened. Her heart was pounding and she breathed deeply and heavily. Her eyes filled with tears, knowing how an important person they had lost. She was powerless. She still couldn't believe about what had happened. Her hands were shaking - she was shot Darnell. It all seems like a nightmare. She felt guilty for everything that had happened. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned slightly and looked sadly to Andy. He took her hand and slowly led her out of the courtroom. She paused and looked petrified to the ground. Tears streamed down her cheeks, silently. Andy hushed quietly and took her in his arms, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Andy, I ..." she wept on his shoulder.

"Calm down dear, everything will be fine. You're not guilty of anything. Everything will be fine." He looked into her green eyes and wiped her tears. At this difficult time, Andy was her only support and her only solace.

"It's hard, but you must be strong. Losing chief Taylor is a big shock for all of us, but Sharon, now we have to be stronger." Andy tried to calm her, but it didn't seem to be easy.

"I'm so sorry for everything, Andy. It all happened in an instant. It all happened in a few seconds. I still hear the gunshots in my ears. It's a nightmare, a nightmare that seemed no end." Sharon said quietly, almost without strength. Andy kissed her forehead and hugged her. For a few seconds, their whole life had changed. Just a few seconds ... Andy looked at his watch.

"Come on, Sharon, let's go home. You need rest and Rusty probably waiting for us. Come on, honey." She nodded slightly, still, staring into the void. They walked slowly. Andy tried to reassure Sharon. He was grateful that now they are together, knowing that her life was also in danger. Rusty had prepared dinner for them, wanting them happy. Although today was a terrible day for everyone. After half an hour, Sharon and Andy went home. Andy left the keys on the table and helped Sharon to move to the living room where Rusty was waiting for them. He looked at his mother, who looked exhausted and tired. Rusty immediately hugged her. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment, but at every closing, she saw the bloody scene before her eyes.

"Mom, how are you feeling?" he asked quietly and sadly. Sharon shrugged and sighed.

"I ... I don't know. The bloody scene comes in front of me constantly." Andy squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, go to the bathroom. Wash your face. You need." Sharon without answering, slowly walked to the bathroom. Andy looked at the dinner prepared by Rusty. He smiled sadly and nodded slightly, looking at Rusty. Sharon went into the bathroom and locked the door. She opened the tap, staring long time in the flowing water. She sprayed her face with cold water and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked at her hands. She starts crying, remembering everything that had happened in the courtroom. Her life and Andy's life, were also threatened. She fell on her knees. She put her hands to her face and began taking shallow breaths. A few minutes later. she came out of the bathroom and went into the bedroom. She slowly lay down on her bed, trying to sleep a little, but this was not possible. Andy opened the door quietly and sat beside her. He took her hand.

"Sharon, today all we've been through a lot. Try to sleep. You need a break." Sharon rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She even hadn't the strength to speak. She slowly closed her eyes. Sinking into a deep sleep, she began to hear the sound of the gunshots in her ears. It was as if everything is repeated from the beginning. She saw Darnell before her eyes with his smirk.

"No!" she suddenly woke up and cried loudly. Andy immediately opened the bedside lamp and hugged her comfortingly.

"Well, Sharon, calm down. It's over. It was just a nightmare." She wept in his arms. Andy couldn't do anything. From everything that had happened remained just shock. The night seemed long and painful for everyone. Especially for Sharon, that still wouldn't believe nothing of what had happened in the courtroom. The sound of the gunshots, people screaming and a very good man who was no longer among them. That was the only thing she knows ... Now, only Andy's support could soothe her...


End file.
